The Disaster
by MARSlove
Summary: Kira is a bit uneasy about rei, but eventually warms up to him. Can Rei help and support KIra when her stepfather comes back and her mother gets murdered!
1. Default Chapter

A/N-This is my first fanfic so if it's a little weird that's probably why. This story follows the line of the story in the manga, but twists a bit around. Please comment on it if u can!

P.S. this is pretty much the story from Kira's view. Thoughts are _italicised._

**Chapter 1: Meeting Rei**

It was an average day like any other. But in a way it was different. Not only because it was the last day before the new term of school started but because I met a very special person that day but that shouldn't be known to me for a very long time yet. But read for yourself:

I was sitting in the park drawing a new sketch of mother and her child. I've been totally absorbed that I didn't even felt his presence at first. So when I look up and see HIM only a few feet away, the one guy I absolutely cannot stand, I feel speechless for a moment. His name is Rei Kashino and he has a very bad personality. He's always skipping school and instead he's running around with older girls and smoking in some hidden corner of the school. Mother said boys like that are bad news. Quickly I cover up the drawing waiting for him to go away.

But I seem to be waiting in vain. Right now he's looking around but I can catch him looking at me. Finally he seems to have made up his mind and he comes closer. I tense unknowingly gripping my sketch block tightly. When I see him frown at me I try to keep myself relaxed but it's hard for me. Very hard with him standing so close. I'd rather wish he would go away or I could disappear. 'Don't speak to me!' I pray hopefully.

But my hopes are crushed since in the next second Rei gives me a smile and starts speaking.

"Hey, I think I know you." He scratches his head absentmindedly. "Yeah, of course. You're in the same year as me, right!"

I stay silent but he doesn't seem to mind as he keeps on talking. "You see I'm kinda lost. I'm supposed to visit a friend in this area. He's lying in the xy hospital. You don't know by chance how to get there! I'm running around here for ages." He lets out a sigh.

Of course I know where the hospital is. I've lived here since I was a small girl. But I don't tell him that. Instead I open my sketchbook and start drawing a map on the first paper. Once done I rip it out shove it into hid hands and run off. Too late I realize that I drew the map on the backside of my latest sketch.


	2. The unexpected

A/N- The last chapter was a little rough, but from now on the story should flow

more smoothly. Hellcat81 is going to join me in finishing this story!

A new school year started today. You have to know I'm not very fond of school. I rather study at home. Just when I finish a new sketch the door opens and Mr. Tachikawa enters the classroom and starts controlling attendance. I answer quietly when my name is called unknowingly drawing somebody's attention.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the park yesterday?" asked Rei. The blonde has his head propped on his hand taking in my profile.

'I wish he would stop that.' I feel nervous. I try to avoid getting someone's attention and now HE is talking to me. I can feel the stares of my classmates. I can tell most of them are resentful.

'Just ignore him, maybe he will leave me alone.' I'm praying silently.

But Rei is persistent: "Hello, why aren't you answering me?"

Just then the classroom door opens and another teacher enters obviously with a message for Mr. Tachikawa.

"Kira Aso, your mother just called. She wants you to come home as soon as possible.", said

Mr.Tachikawa. Heads turn. I blush.

Rei clicked his fingers. "So your name is Kira."

I barely manage to contain a sigh of relief. 'Luckily I can go now. What does that awful boy want from me? Can't he just ignore me like everybody else?'

Aloud I say: "Thank you, Mr. Tachikawa." And head toward the door.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" I hear Rei yelling behind me but I pay him no mind.

Just before I close the door I see Mr. Tachikawa throwing a chalk eraser at Rei who grins at me when he catches my smile.

"I'm home! Mom where are you!" I take off my shoes and jacket and drop my books on a small table.

"In the kitchen, dear."

Following her voice I ask: " Why did you call me home? What was so urgent?"

As I enter the kitchen my mouth falls open in shock! 'This cannot be happening.' My mind is racing and I'm feeling faint at whom I see standing in our kitchen.

" NO….NO…NO! He can't be here. WHY is he HERE? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I start to scream while mother tries to calm me down.

"Honey let me explain."

But when HE is advancing time seems to slow down and all I can think about is getting out of here as quick as I can. His hand is trying to grab me and I scream: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I shrink away from him and dash out of the house. Not taking the time to put on any shoes I start running blindly as fast as I can across the park near our house when I suddenly slam in a solid body. Paralysed with sudden fear I stay on the ground, keeping my head down when I feel warm hands on my shoulders. "Kira? Is that you? Are you alright?

I look up to only see the person I hate. Trying to hold back on my tears feelings of warmth and happiness come as I go into deep thought of why Rei is here whe school is still going on and how come I have to bump into him of all people.

"kira, what's wrong? Kira, hello can you her me?" asks Rei in a worried tone.

"I-I'm o.k." I say as I burst into tears.

" Apparently not", says Rei with a even more worried expiration on his face.

I start to fell faint.


End file.
